battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Børkish Empire
Republic of Børk News *'We Have Formed' *'More Tanks Designed' *'New City Under Construction' Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral Laurie Van Der Venne' *'Chief of Operaions Reinoud Nielsen ' *'Chief Of Operations ' *'Vice Admiral ' *'Rear Admiral Upper ' *'Rear Admiral Lower ' *'Commodore Verner Holst' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' Extra Characters Børkregeren *'Chancellor Jorma Nieminen' *'Minister of Commerce Einar Van Buren' *'Minister of Defense Johan Arissen' *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Walter Stendhal' *'Minister of Public Health and Safety Sem Brams' *'Minister of Industry Kasper Barends' *'Ambassador' *'Ambassador' *'Ambassador' *'Ambassador' Børksarmen *'Supreme General Johan Kjeldsen' *'Senior General Niklas Winter' *'General Markus Hummel' *'General Lars Borg' *'General Vilho Schneiders' *'General Bjarne Solberg' *'General Damian Vång' *'Lieutenant General Gustav Breiner' *'Colonel Hilda Dirchs' *'Colonel Bernhard Aalmers' *'Colonel Peder Maas' *'Colonel Osvald Lang' *'Colonel Eino Riber' *'Major Petter Eld' Børksvapen *'Supreme Air Marshal Mattius Peusen' *'General Ulrik Van Dalen' Børksmarine *'Captain Sigmund Haakonsson' *'Captain Wilburt Kollen' Børkbygge *'Supreme Overseer TBA' Alliances * Greater German Reich * Israel Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies * Nazi Germany Suppliers * IKEA War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Børksvapen Kpfflzmilmi24v.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Mil Mi-24V Kpfflzmig29.jpg|Kpf.Flz. MiG-29 Kpfflzaerol159alca.jpg|Kpf.Flz L-159 ALCA Kpfflzjas39gripen.jpg|Kpf.Flz. JAS-39 Gripen Kpfflzfa18c.jpg|F/A-18C Super Hornet Kpfflzf-5e.jpg|Kpf.Flz. F-5E Tiger ll Gdrtyphoonfighter.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Typhoon Børksarmén Infantry 220506C7-22AE-49F6-B1A3-EBCDB95CE031-263-00000046FEA3F669_tmp.png|Infantry Weapons BSCFPolandball5.png Vehicles IMG 5811.JPG|Schildpad 1A3 TD IMG 5804.JPG|Korsfarer Art. IMG 5775.JPG|Korsfarer 2 Urban Combat IMG 5774.JPG|Korsfarer 2 MBT Infpzbvp2.jpg|Inf.Pz BVP-2 Infpzpandur2.JPG|Inf.Pz. Pandur 2 Infpzbtr80.jpg|Inf.Pz. BTR-80 Infpzulan.JPG|Inf.Pz. Ulan PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Stridsvagn 2A PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Stridsvagn 1A Børksmarine IMG 5791.JPG|Type XL U-Boat IMG 5782.JPG|NRS Laks IMG 5769.JPG|NRS Ørn IMG 5194.JPG|NRS Jageren IMG 5784.JPG|NRS Fædreland IMG 5783.JPG|NRS Oslo IMG 5622.jpg|NRS Trondheim IMG 5629.jpg|NRS Børkland IMG 5621.jpg|NRS Stavanger IMG 5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm IMG 5642.JPG|NRS Tonijn IMG_4776.jpg|NRS Tijgerhaai IMG_5891.JPG|NRS Óttalausa Imageraetay.jpeg|NRS Paling Imagesub.jpeg|NRS Vis IMG_5892.JPG|NRS Onverschrokken IMG_5893.JPG|NRS Rohkea IMG_5894.JPG|NRS Rautanyrkki Naval Roster Børkbygge the Børkbygge is the construction corps of the republic, they build all the fortifications and defenses Børkslig SJ The Underrättelsetjänst, or Børkslig SJ, are the secret police of the Republic. We employ advanced equipment, and have our own special units. Do not attempt to sabotage the Republic or usurp our reign, we will find you, and we will make sure you are never seen again. Vehicles IMG_5776.JPG|The SJ version of the Korsfarer MBT, it has a better engine and more powerful lights Ships IMG 3385.jpg uniforms Members *'Head of Service Timo Wolff' *'Commandant Reiner Arents' *'Colonel Anika Stefansen' *'Special Agent Steinar Kron' *'Special Agent Jonatan Strand' Army Sizes *'Army Group: 100,000 troops' *'Field Army: 50,000 troops' *'Corps: 25,000 troops' *'Division: 10,000 troops' *'Regiment: 5,000 troops' *'Battalion: 1,000 troops' *'Company: 125 troops' *'Platoon: 25 troops' *'Squad: 5 troops' *'Tank Division: 100 armored vehicles and an infantry battalion' *'Tank Company: 25 armored vehicles and 2 infantry companies' *'Tank Platoon: 5 armored vehicles and an infantry company' *'Air Group: 50 planes' *'Air Wing: 25 planes' *'Squadron: 5 planes' Category:Nations/Navies